Winter in me
by chlorie
Summary: This is my first fanfiction novel. Hope you guys like it. Kyman is really fountain of my creativity and this novel is based on the Skylar grey's song Winter in me, and the other fan fiction, Onigiri's reject 1.5 Miles per Hour. Of course rest of the kyman in this site has also been a big ispiration to me and my life. i based my story with 4 boys in Colorado.
1. Chapter 1

Jerk ass hole! Dickface pigheaded cock sucker!

That happened just a month ago well, to be honest it has been quite a time but he can't just be like that selfish jerk. Though one sided, I was having a love with Stan as he always comes and run after me. But his relationship with Wendy Testaburger whose hair is dark as dwelling night cloud and soft as just finished silk and eyes twinkle as cosmos stars or...whatever

The thing is, I just am not interested in girls.

I decided to be away from my family 2 years ago as my mom was furious enough to kick me out of the house and made me forbidden to step in as she found out I was gay.

I had an affair with other guy, exactly like Stan. He was a quarter of the high school football with lots of small muscles stuck on whole body. He had a short tidy black hair, with a little toughness on matter of animals and environment. And also defended girls. He really was not into boys. But I seduced him into my bed and later my mom figured out. I just could not put up with my one sided love.

As I lost my place to stay, Stan offered me to live with him, as his roommate on college dorm got kicked out as ministry of university found lots of D on his report cards. I was having truly, happy moment with half achieved dream.

I began my life with Stan as roomy for dorm, then we bought house for us to live.

Then things turned upside down on last autumn.

"Kyle. I have a favor, I know it has been all of a sudden but I am moving with Wendy"

The next word was just fabulous. "I popped the question to her and she said yes"

"Wow...Stan, that's just wonderful" I smiled just like that. Moving truck came right after tomorrow, Stan packed his things on box, he was smiling, genuine one that I had failed to make him. As he finished tapping, took all of his stuff to the trunk, he turned around and said, farewell I will keep in touch. I knew from the instinct, that he is with Wendy; there is no space for Jew boy, me in.

As Stan promised, however there were few calls and petty messages about greetings and his wellbeing, of course news about Wendy. After a month, there were no calls, texts. All I heard from since then is that Stan and Wendy are getting married next year, and they hit the road somewhere faraway to the place where two can be alone. And now I am living.., alone. I still left the room for Stan I could smell, and image before things had changed.

Everything was the same except his presence.

As I returned from long hours of work, I saw my house door was opened, I creaked the door open with shaking hands.

What I saw from the sight was, Cartman. Since I moved away with Stan I barely touched with others in Colorado, as I was having a perfect life in here, managing accounts, working fully part time.

"Wooah look who is here, little green Jew. Aww you and your little boyfriend broke up?"

The person I did not wanted to see, just came without any notice. Though it has been almost 3 years I haven't seen other faces this person just doesn't change. He knows exactly how to turn off one's stomach.

"..What are you doing here Cartman?"

"Whataya think I am doing huh? I am just here to congratulate me to finally see sickened, tear dwelled Jew"

"..Just what I thought, where is ken?"

"Humph"

"Kenny?!, since when were you there?

Kenny showed himself behind the large flowerpot beside the couch.

"Well...about the same time you have been here, say about 2hou..,"

"AnyWay!, Kenny why don't you go back to your pothole? Kyle and I've got a business to talk"

"Kyle, ignore cartman so, how is it going?"

"..What do you mean?"

"You know, you and sta."

"..Your boyfriend"

"He is, Not my BOYFRIEND!"

"Aww, little kahl is refusing to coming out of closet"

"Shut up Cartman! what part is that funny into you? For the last time, Stan is not my boyfriend

He is..with Wendy"

"So, your years of love did not bear fruits, how does it feel Kyle?"

"You just could not shut your mouth even a minute could you? Fine! I am just messed as your fucking whore mom. Since I am too messed up Tonight! I am going to come out of closet and hold any guy's dick and rip him off from the top to the bottom how is that! That's it I am going out Right now!"

"..Don't you dare talk to mom like that"

"What? It's true she comes home late at night every day drunk as bottlenose and picking up someone's semen and lay over all..."

".,I SAID DON'T TALK"

"Kyle, why don't we get a fresh air? you know it's Christmas"

"..Sorry ken I just can't.. "

I dashed the door open, had a angry look on Cartman. I wandered the swarm of people laughing and enjoying themselves in festivity.

Snow was gently touching the earth's surface like god's blessing. Along roads, colorful lightbubs were flickering as they met the wet snow. I headed to the dark alley, where there were no street light casts, carol songs. I have been in this place after his presence vanished.

The place is full of dark and murkiness; there are colors as mirror balls on the top shoots light in rainbows. If people out there, somewhere were drowning themselves with heaven's calling of white fantasies and warm heated lights I also was on the middle of blessing. Blessing when the night falls, showed oneself with multiple artificial colors, feeling the heat of people everyside. I could also buy merchandise, this time I picked one far from my usual. He has yellow glint hair, innocent face with no hint of muscles.

He was practically a boy. I entered into him, looking his bit of scary half pleasured face. His arms were shaking and around me. He was with no doubt, new. Usually, I was with more skillful and experienced guys, feeling loved. However, tonight, I just needed to outish my anger, looking for an outlet. This boy was to a word, perfect. As I pushed myself with no hesitation, deflowering boy's purity I felt I conquered something. However as he began to find more pleasure than scare I lost interest in him. I dragged my tiring feet, as I walked along the path to home.

I saw two boys were building snowman. One boy was a taller than the other boy, and the other boy was lean and slender. As they rolled the snow and finished they started to snow fight each other. Their face looked happy as ever. Two must be BFF. I thought so from the first sight. Later, I discovered myself, filled with bottles of lickers though I have been sober for years, alcohol really wasn't my drink.

I tore the picture of him, one by one and casted them into fireplace.

I built fireplace with him since we moved in. It was originally a place for time machine, where we gathered our secret thoughts as past residues for future and buried our worries. I tried to took cartman and kenny part with it but they mocked me on the phone and said "that's gay"

So stan and I transformed that place into fireplace. We were also thinking the camping site for four of us.

Where we moved in was Big cottage. The fire is in center and up the stool, there we installed a huge tele screen so that four of our guys can play video games freely in the near future. Childlike dream, we only achieved one, fire place.

My tear was trailing down from face, chin and, the floor. The place where Stan and I were rumbling and rolling, chatting and laughing together. I wiped the tears off with my memory and picked the glass of wine.

"..I think that's enough Jew"

The voice behind me was.. of course! that selfish jerk wouldn't just go.

"What are you going? to enjoy my self destruction drowning in misery?"

I raised my limber arm to reach the glass with wine the finger tip touched it but slipped it off soon the glass fell and there was a sudden grasp throbbing on my vein.

"..Just let it go"

"Cartman, I am not GAY"

"Oh, is that so?"

That's it he suddenly stood to his feet and walked to the hall and brought every album where his picture within.

I averted my eyes my tear was about to make a pool.

He popped the book open and took the one right before my eyes but what he could only see was my profile.

Then he seemed to give up and gathered the rest of the book in his arm and walked around the fire place.

"..Cart..What are you doing?"

"This"

He poured all of the album to the fire,, the fire was flickering and black smoke was smothering the enitre house and me,

My whole vein was getting thinner and my heart got tightened

"CARTMAN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"..I was making your task a lot easier"

I stood to feet and rushed to the burning homicide

As I tried to reach my hand he resisted me

"GODDAMN IT! LET ME GO! DON'T, DON'T.. DON'T!"

My memory with him just washed away. It could be a year, few years or..maybe never I would be able to see him.

"YOU..."

I cornered him and thrust his chest with fist

"..What do you, know, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AND HIM! We might never see each other, NEVER!

He took silent. As he saw the waterpool on my eyes were spilling out.

DID U FUCKING!, through with it? Stan and I broke off and could be forever!.

And.. U RUIN IT. I HATE YOU! HATE YOU! HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU!"

"..I am going, that whore mom is about to come home"

He slid away. I plopped beside the fire stool and tried to pick up remains to revive memory with him even a bit.

However, as I picked the fractures they slid through my finger and gone into wind.

Hmmph Hmmph..

I curled myself into ball then covered my face on lap. There permanent darkness, a streak of light, his face, and could be the happiest moment of my life was eaten by the darkness.

I will never forgive that asshole again, and will never ever be able to see his face.

"..So, Cartman I heard from the grape veins that you burnt the album of Kyle with Stan"

"..Did Kyle tell so?"

"No but.. Wendy did so. She said Stan came back home, as he called Kyle and Kyle did not get it. He found Kyle unconscious then took him to bridal style to the hospital

He also found that whole album gone missing and all of them were burnt on fireplace. Stan did know as you were complete asshole to the Kyle, it was a piece of cake from saying"

Cartman lit a cigarette, he enjoyed the moment the white sticks were turning into ashes as it touches fire

"Fire makes everything way too easy didn't you think so Kenny?"

"Since when did you have habit of that?

"..Well, since I found myself becoming an adult"

"Hmm, So,

Kenny fish one of them from Cartman, then lean against himself with his stick met with Cartman's. then his pupils up to the winter sky, He blew some clouds then stuck his cigarette between fingers.

"..When are you going to say it to Kyle?"

"..About what?"

Kenny sighed, then thrust cigarette buds intertwined in his finger to frost on pathway. he looked into the Cartman on the edge of his eyes.

"Whatever, I am going. Have to go to work"

"With this snow? you might die, Kenny. Didn't your work bar from hiring young age like you in harsh weather?"

"It has been a year Cartman. Besides, they do appreciate my work! Last time I was assisted to build an amusement park! You do know the value of it! That gold was resuscitated by my own hands: Kenny shot the hand up and covered the sight of cartman before his eyes.

His hands were fully wrinkled, for years of years of practice at Construction site. Due to his poor financial state, he could not really afford lotion to smooth his skin all of money for that .had gone to buy frozen waffles or bread loafs for 2 meals for a day. Some of his fingers had cuts. Bloods were hardened as time passes and was also stain. By tough work, sawing, cutting tons of woods and metals, caring loads of metals every body part of his was not clean. The hardest part was shoveling in order to secure the site, shoveling lasts more less than 5 hours which caused lot of physical pain for holding grip of low quality of holdings. For passage of time, a wood scrap sticking out of the holding and once the smooth surface became rough by harsh weather of snowing and raining., Cartman knew from the beginning that Kenny is not enjoying all of them but couldn't help for managing financial debt for his father lost bet and he started to smoke before him to search of stress relief.

"Gotcha Poor boy you are officially covering my eye sight."

"So, are you coming or not? I introduced you to my boss and he would like to see you"

"Yeah, I am on poor boy"

"But, seriously Cartman I think you should finish university and have graduate certificate. Didn't you have only a year left?"

"I gave up. So?"

"Nah, I am only telling you you'll regret this dude"

"It is not you to decide. It is I"

"Yeah yeah"

As a brawny boy tossed the smoke onto snow at instant which still has a tint of fire, he crushed it on his military black boots, made sure the fire is gone, he shouldered the boy in hood then they swirled into the snow.

As they arrived at the construction site, hood guy just like a habit went over to the designated place and picked up two shovels.

"Luckily because of you and this weather we'll just do petty work"

Then they started to shovel and uncovered pounds of dirt beneath the snow which has withered weeds, uneven pebbles and meagerly grown grasses for weigh of snow on top of them,


	2. Chapter 2

Stan's POV

As I moved into Wendy's Wendy and I had a really good time. We redecorated house, stripping up wall paper on bedroom and painted walls, pink the one Wendy's favorite. Though I protested at first but smile on her face defrosted the anger within me.

Wendy and I also took lots of marriage programs. We were thinking of having a baby.

So I took the cooking class and made water brownie which Wendy, however delectably tasted it as she forked and took it into my mouth and patted me a bird kiss on cheek.

Though life around full hours with her was my best life choice I still had remorse. My guilt was burning.

When I broke up with Wendy I was drowning myself all time bar Kyle was the only visitor to me. When he was shouldering me from bar to our house. We sat and I climbed up to a bed and dragged Kyle upto bed.

As I was too desperate for care and compassion I literally lie with him up on me. Kyle,seemed confused but as I was pulling him closer he did not say anything he just patted me as I talked about happy moments with Wendy and feelings upon her. He just said nothing but kept petting till I fell asleep.

After I found myself still with Kyle I could not make words I just got myself up and hit head hard on head of the bed at too sudden Kyle woke up.

As he saw my face too confused and just said I was too drunk.

He then pulled himself up and went back to kitchen to make me soup as I was blinking my eyes from serious hangover last night.

He then walked out of door for part time work.

As he left the house I too was feet off to start my day not on bed and convinced myself he and I are fine till I saw something on fell from blanket.

It was a picture of me and him and it was sealed in water proof.

I soon realized that he saw me differently.

Since then I stopped seeing him in a bit of awkwardness and confusion.

As Wendy retrieved her feelings with me I decided to pack things with me and live life apart from his touch.

It was hard from the first, but as I was having practically a woman in my life slowly forgetting my consciousness call and stopped contacts with him.

However, when he did not answer the call I sensed something is happening. Usually my intuition went wrong, however what I saw before my eyes was Kyle Broflovski laid on the floor, upside down, face on floor, leg on couch. His face got white and there was a spilt of an alcohol.

I was in waiting room. Wendy rushed into me and saw my both hands on head, face down. She pulled me close to her breast and patted me warmly on her glove in.

It was a Christmas. She was planning to give me a present on the town hall, where big Christmas stood and light up entire place with yellowish and orange bulbs to the sky. Standing on the lit side she was enjoying the moment seeing people come and go with happy faces and some of the lovers were taking each other on arms kissing hugging. Then she got a call.

As I was getting calmed on her side she raised me up then took the muffler around me. The red one she just knitted few days ago to prepare for Christmas gift.

She then let a privacy with me. As the light on Emergency room off Kyle, carried on stretch off from inside with few assistants. He was holding a respiratory aid and his arm was syringed with tube.

As Kyle got hospitalized I paid entire money to him, affording him a small chamber all alone.

I thought that was the only thing I could do to him. I just sat beside him and gripped his not syringed arm closely to mine,

As I woke up from a blink. I realized that I was sleeping with familiar sound rang on air which was part of my memory on child I slowly brushed myself up.

"You're awake"

Kyle, eyes fixed on the screen on Terries and Phillips which is still on air as for Canadian's tradition they were showing ancient comedians on re-play he turned his to mine

"KYLE?! You Okay? When were you awake?"

"Before you silly. You did not eat breakfast didn't you? I already l had as nurse came and go you should really go and get some eat"

"Kyle..I am terribly sorry"

"For what Stan? It was diabetes you know when that thing gets in I can be whatsoever"

"It's..oh, nothing. I'm really glad you are back!"

"Yeah, me too."

Kyle must have forgotten the moment I could almost be with him and he seemed purely welcomed me back on his side.

As I was assured of his flash smile I felt saved.

But seriously, why Cartman burnt the whole album with me and him? As I at the Cafeteria I recovered my phone from pocket.

Two messages.

Wendy texted me asking Kyle's state and I replied and the next was Kenny.

I did not see Kenny or Cartman for years and same did to Kyle.

Kenny also asked me how's Kyle doing and I replied very soon and sent, "I have to meet Cartman"

"Just as I thought, yeah I'll call Kyle's Okay"

Then I slid the phone down, and went back to Kyle's.

Kyle was too engaged at the moment two comedians were pulling legs he was smiling and laughing at climax.

I again pulled up mattress and sat beside him and enjoyed the show.

Right at this moment whether he felt me so as I or not seemed petty to me I was just gladly enjoying moment with my Best friend.

I told Kyle that I worked at live café for some time and found love in electric guitar and Wendy and I fought miles arguing not to buy expensive one. But Wendy later bought me one for my last year birthday and I am practicing.

"I should have known you better when we played Guitar Hero"

"Yeap, I'm totally into it"

We chatted all day long though I skipped the part of me and Wendy I just talked him about my life and he listened.

"..So how is thing with you and Wendy?

As I took the remote on top of the desk next to hospital bed as show was over. I averted my gaze upon Kyle, too surprised to make composure.

"Umm..Oh, We seemed fine. What about it?"

"Well, It was Christmas yesterday so sorry to take you. You must have an important engagement with her"

"Oh..that, Don't mind Wendy too were really worried you sick Kyle. In fact, Kenny too"

"..Kenny knew?"

"Actually, Wendy told it to Ken while you were umm…unable to speak and I texted him you are fine and he said he is coming"

"..What about Cartman?"

Kyle face darkened. And he pulled bed cover up to him and gathered his both hands front.

"I left out that ass hole so don't worry about it,"

"So..Stan" Kyle's voice got squeaked from dryness on air so he fetched himself a glass of water "You know..?"

"All I'll do after then is make sure that asshole never got close to you but I still wondered why"

"….Yeah"

"Don't worry Kyle I will make sure him not get into you"

"Stan I believe you. I am sure Wendy is worried of you. You should go home already,"

"..But, Kyle. What are you going to do with your mom?"

Kyle shifted him inside the blanket then turned sides to the window. While I was wondering as he did not make sounds whether he sleeps or not for drug effect He made sound after few minutes.

"..Stan. I told you this over and over. She and I are over for good"

"But..why?"

"Stan..I am sorry but I can not. And just go please? I'm just too tired. I am Okay now that you mentioned that"

As I checked Kyle closed his eyes. I dragged my feet to the hospital hall and moved to the vending machine then clicked the button with Coffee.

"Stan! Over here!"

I turned around. It was Wendy. She hurriedly ran over to where I am as she walked over to me I saw lots of guy's eyes on her got down.

"Wendy? You came?"

"Of course I am. I also wanted to know Kyle is fine! You were so worried of him last night and so was I!"

"Yeah…"

I then walked to the couch and sat and Wendy followed

"Stan. What happened?"

She inched close to me As I was facing down. Wendy raised my face up. I could see her gaze so caring loving I got whole attention of hers and I could tell it from her eyes.

"Kyle is fine. But he seemed tired and I too.."

"I know what must have been like"

Wendy then pulled my shoulder to her breast, gently patting on my back.

"Stan, is not your fault. You came to him and rescued him"

She was telling words while my face on her breast I could feel the sweetness and how much Wendy has been supportive to me.

As I slowly glanced up to see her face I saw someone over her shoulder.

"Oh, Stan!"

It was Kenny. From the first sight I could not recognize him. He was wearing grey hood and large size light color jeans without hat still was lanky but there were hint of muscles on his arm and stomach.

He was handsome. He still was having a natural blonde hair and his eye brow was brushed orderly and face got more tanned and healthy. He seemed more like a man than I thought him to be.

All the girls on the corridor and hall were drooling on him as he made flashy smile to me.

Then the other person. Who was leaning against the column of the building behind Kenny. It was Eric Cartman. He became well. Less fatter from the sight I could tell.

He became more brawny and muscular. He was wearing black sweater with light checked red Cardigan. He too was wearing blue washed jeans. I could tell from the sight Kenny borrowed Cartman's.

As Kenny's under seemed a lot loose to him while Cartman seemed just right.

Cartman was folding his arm crossed while making an annoyed expression and his one foot on the column.

He then gave me a glimpse while I was holding Wendy's arm on shoulder attached to mine.

"So…Marsh having fun? Did I interrupt you two?"

"Cartman!" I slowly loose the Wendy's hold on me. "Why are you here!?"

"Oh" Kenny answered. "I brought him."

Of course Kenny did not know whole incidence which Kyle was afraid the most, happened just I got out of his room.

I could not help myself but left Wendy sitting alone and dashed to him and pushed him to the corner,

"You!. What did you do to Kyle!?"

As He was pushed to the wall he narrowed his eye and when I was about to punch him on the chest Kenny resisted.

"What? Stan? Calm down. He just came here!"

"You have no idea Ken this asshole did to Kyle!"

Just then He brushed himself up from floor I got inched away all of a sudden. Before too quick knowing what happened. I was down on floor.

"Stan!" Wendy screamed. She then ran to me then gave an angry look on Cartman.

As I was too filled with rage I brushed off from Wendy's hold then fisted my hands tightly and got another punch from him I could not stand up. When he got this strong?

I too was a quarter back on sports and worked up a lot but he was a lot stronger than me.

For the first time in my life, He looked seriously dangerous. Though his look was lukewarm but I could see inside he was having a boiling rage that was about to explode in a minute or two.

As I tried to make another move to stand up he folded his arm on front of me.

"..What Marsh. Your life with your girl friend made you sissy? Get up your lazy ass or leave it"

"Cartman! What Stan did to you! He did not do anything!"

Wendy crossed the gap between me and Cartman.

"..You know nothing. Get off or I can kill you right Testaburger."

"..Don't talk to my girl friend that"

"Cartman!"

Kenny stopped his again move to hit me. "Calm down. We just came to see if Kyle is right. Stan, I think you should better leave"

Kenny and Cartman left off the sight as I was on to Wendy's embrace, with Wendy's sobbing.

"Stan what is going on between two if us?"

Wendy did not stop crying later her shaking both shoulders were palmed by my hands and she looked up. She hugged me tightly.

"Cartman" I gritted.

As Wendy shouldered me out to the bench I sat on. "Wait here Stan. I will get you some beverages. Then she creeked herself away. I readjusted knitted red muffler. It was soaked by snow drops and the side, Wendy's tears.I looked up the sky things were keep falling and falling. Matters have become too complicated. Kenny and Cartman were not ones used to hang out. And kyle. He is still my best friend but Wendy almost risked herself in danger because of him. She missed the event and was nearly beaten up. There seemed to be faint line to cross or not. I settled with Wendy and I had perfect life and Kyle, was blurring that vision.

Most of all. Kyle feels different about me.

"Stan" I looked around. It was Kenny.

Kenny was swigging maxim can as he closely approached me.

"I can't. Wendy got one for me.

" He sighed. "May I?" He plopped sat and put can into his mouth and another sports banded hand next on line of the bench. Kenny stopped and looked me at an edge of his eyes.

"I am sure you must be dumbfounded"

"Yeah. Especially that fatso became strong enough to punch me. He got Wendy crying." i sighed then looked again Kenny.

"Kenny". I said "You must had no idea why I hit him from the first place. I am truly sorry. I just needed Cartman not you." Kenny snuffled as he laughed out he looked back "Of course dude! Cartman burnt the shit out and Kyle became shitty as well."

As he again laughed to his stomach I frowned. "You. Knew? Wendy did not know about album Cartman and Kyle one but only three of us must have known! Ken how did you know?"

Kenny said nothing. Then a moment passed silently. Kenny scrouched his pocket and fished out of white stick on silver foiled black packet. "Really? Kenny. I knew you would have an alcohol stuff. But this?"

"Care to join?"

"No. That thing makes me throw up! U better have it over there dude. Wendy is coming! And she is allergic to that.

"Stan!" It was Wendy of course. "U smoke?" "Jeez. Lighten up Wendy. And stan you really need to get out of vagina as Cartman told. U became sissy."

"Kenny!" Wendy screamed. "I did not push Stan. U guys were!"

"..Nice to talk with you. Stan. I gotta go to Cartman."

"..Kyle does not want him around"

"Believe me. Stan. One thing Cartman believes in is Kyle hates him"

"..And that asshole still go? He really hasn't changed a bit has he?" Kenny glanced at me a real quick.

"Actually. Stan. This is your fault. And no further you to protest we got to go to work" W

hile I was making an expression 'you..leaving?' Kenny held my other quiet hand and stuck white stick in fingers. Then he said Wendy to take care then disappeared.

Since then, I haven't got notice of any four of us. I just put stick on pocket unknowingly to Wendy then glimpsed up at window where Kyle must have rested for a while. Wendy and I then arm and arm to the bus stop. We held each other's hand and in bus, we kissed. Still snow was quietly covering noises on the surface. All I hear was quiet and mellowing silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This novel has too much time flow so maybe seem disorganized. If you don't like it please skip it as my novel is not organized I just need to keep things posted so that I can finish story line.

Please comment on bad writings if that gives you squish on your stomach as English is my second language and my major is not even English but I love writing it Thanks!:)

[Cartman's POV]

**Flash back 10 years ago**

'_Humph humph'_

'_Why are you crying?'_

'_My mother is not coming'_

'_Come to my house. There is a nosy little brother but it's comfortable and large enough for you to stay. Your mom will be back soon we'll take care of you'_

'_..Really?'_

'_Of course. She just would come up late by the way, my name is Kyle. Your name is?'_

**Late then**

'_Poopsikins sorry! Mommy was not supposed to be late!'_

'_It's ok Mommy. Kyle here took care of me. His house was huge mom! They have double size bed their cellar was two feet high up oh there was also a large screen TV!'_

**Flash back to junior kinder garden.**

'_Hi Kyle. I want you to come with me to Church.'_

'_What are you doing sweetie?'_

'_I am practicing to ask Kyle to go to church!'_

'_Uh, Hun Kyle cannot go. You see, he is a Jew.'_

'_A Jew?!'_

…_._

'_Why are you Jew Kyle? Jew cannot go to heaven'_

'_Shut up fatass!'_

'_Jew!'_

'_Fat ass!'_

_**Flash back ended.**_

Kyle and I never were friends. Never were close. Never were bound to be.

But funny thing is I before Stan and Kyle together as a friend met Kyle first. He was smart as usual, wearing the same old green hat with two flipping fangs. His hair was short and there were some red curls struck out and his forehead was covered with intermittent red bushes. What I first noticed of him were pale skin and green eye. When I first saw him, I thought of him as a girl as he smiled every time and kindly treated others warm hearted. Even from the first sight I wanted him badly, his lining smile and ringing chuckle yet very calm and resolved. However as I figured out he was a Jew things turned upside down. I started calling Kyle, Jew and he started to call me fatass since then the lines running parallel turned to opposite side. We were getting further and further. We never found each other's common before then we were busily ripping and finding other's flaws not to be against. At least that was my first thought. Though my years of overconfidence was broke in snap but when I turned into mid and high school everyone who was afraid of me or felt pity on me started to look at me easier as the way he called me 'fatass' people began to around in my proximity. I realized that when started new semester on high school.

Unlike with mid school I went to high school where there were no south park elementary alumni were so people started talking about me having no dad and emotional whore mom. My hand was round fisting as I could overhear from sight and my mom too was chinning down. 'Fat Ass. Pay attention!' At the sound of Kyle's noise people laughed and some of the girls and guys came to me casually as people came to know I am not the hard one to deal with. Somehow, thanks to Kyle. They came with honest comments sometimes clogging and blogging. I loved getting an attention which is sincere and ripping off Kyle seemed to be the way to short cut.

Furthermore, Kyle is really beautiful. When his face flushes all in red with anger like ripen tomato his child size green gloves got tightened and I could see his face open wide green pupils exerting fire.

As I turned to 18. I thought of him more than I could handle. I had wet dream when I thought of him. However, this was the time Marsh got dregs with again on and off Wendy stuff.

Kyle could just like before turned his back on Marsh and came to me when we were like friends.

But this time was serious. Kyle could not but held his back. Stan got kicked out of footballs' quarterback. The coach found anti depression steroid on his pocket with little amount of virgins. Stan's parents lost faith on their son as Stan could not get a scholarship so Stan got broke. Kyle followed every step of him. I too was absorbed in my GPA as I wanted a degree for photograph desperately and Kenny started working. He skipped the class almost always. We all were too busy on our lives to take care of Kyle. But Kyle of course, never stray his eye from Marsh and Marsh all eyes on Wendy. As Marsh ate at Cafeteria alone, Kyle too from distance sat along rejecting boy's and girl's calls. I moved space to Kyle. "You really are pathetic Broflovski. Didn't you know that?" He hissed and moved over to other place but eyes still on Stan. I was angry not to get attentive to Kyle and I needed a photo shoot for extracurricular upcoming exhibit. I was strolling along the park and saw Kyle. He was sitting on bench. He was rummaging through pocket. When the tip of it was shown by sight the wind blew and I looked down. It was a picture.

Two 17 year old boys shoulder to shoulder and were smiling. One hand on each shoulder and the other hands got bouquets of roses and lilies. Their behind was a high school with the banner welcome to South park high school where your dreams and fulfillments are met.

I also have similar one. When Kyle and Stan was taking a auto shoot Kenny and I appeared from nowhere and their mouth were gape opened and were pretty much astounded. 'Click'

Before Stan reached his arm to stop it it was taken and the one is on my scrap book wrapped in vinil. This one right on my eyes must have taken before and it was coated in plastic clean in surface: no food stain, finger prints, moisture, very clean. I took it up nonchantly then looked into Kyle's. "..Cartman, give it back"

"..Why Kyle? it's hilarious! Kyle and Stan, sitting on a tree, kissing!"

I sang merrily taste of swallowing sweetness yet very bitter inside.

"So..you want Marsh. Should I be on your command for my dearest friend?"

"..Don't tell it Cartman. I will swear to Moses and Christ if you tell"

"..Actually Kyle, I want to see your tear tweaked face. You and this picture, imaging things never would happen. Umm, I already am tasting it. Take the stupid picture and Kyle I got reasons to rip you over and over just remember that. Since then, Kyle tried not to encounter me. He changed classess not parallel to mine but I was ahead of him. "Hello. Kyle. What a coincidence 5 same classes at a week" It must have been a real nightmare to him and I knew it truly well. When Kyle and I were off to university tings got complicated. I grew up sadly and wished Kyle the best regards with Marsh. But when I saw marsh ditched Kyle just like that I could not bear with their stupidity and it was humongous. Relationships never last long that runs through blood but I did not apply that to Kyle. Marsh and Kyle were not practically in but this was worse. Kyle lost Marsh from sight, As I visited him, he was a mess. Alcohol was his first drink and he put holes to cheeks and guys. His face formed crater and his clothes were shaded in dull grey. The reason I burnt the whole album thing was.. I don't know. Jealousy? Compassion? Infliction? I could not narrow it down. But when I saw Marsh it was by my instincts.


	4. Chapter 4

(Cartman's Pov at Hospital)

I popped my eyes open as I sensed something felt cold. As I looked down cold maxim can Kenny gave me half an hour ago was cooling off and drizzling came down and was making a pool around my finger. I was sitting on a hospital bench after I kicked the Marsh out of hell it was really sweet if I must tell. Electricity shot was climbing on my knees as I pushed myself up I tumbled I must have been drooling on for a while. Still the person before my nose had no motion very calm and there were little rustlings on rough blanket. It wasn't transparent but I could feel that person was rounded up in circle as if he were shivering that blanket was moving up and down. As I walked to the window and shut the door the person got up

"…..You!"

"Hello Kyle"

"What did you bring you here? Why..Didn't Stan tell you not to come?"

Kyle wrapped the blanket around his body on sitting form. He was vigilant and his eye was shooting beam and his tone was sharp however, he was very defensive with his face covered in.

"Stan did not. It seems that even Stan cannot hold your back forever. You should have picked the right person"

"You know he is with Wendy. He is no longer yours"

I leant forward while body still on window stool teasingly trailing his neck line with thumb.

Kyle squirmed. He moved back and the blanket fell.

"Don't touch me. Cartman. I warn you"

"You warn what?"

I thrust myself upon bed as I pushed the hand behind and seated before him Kyle slid off opposite and ran to the door. His finger was pointing the red button under the bedside.

"If you come any closer I will push it"

His finger was trembling probably in fear I suppose as he saw the face of me.

"Call it I don't care. But Kyle if you would I will tell Stan about everything"

All of a sudden Kyle froze and quickly retrieved his hand back to him as he perceived the words he was inch close to the door and his other hand was rubbing the metal door knob.

"..I will tell if you also run out of my sight"

"..You think you will be alright after this? If Stan found out he will kick you right in core"

As soon as Kyle was finished Kyle's head was banged on the wall and my grip was tightening on his both arm. Hot burn was appearing and his hand was getting whiter. Kyle was not breathing his eyes were closed.

"You think you got upper hands? Kyle? Guess what? I just shit on Marsh just an hour ago and Marsh got really shitty on his girl friend's face so he had to leave scene very soon"

I spit venom on every word and raised Kyle's chin on one finger.

"You never played right didn't ya? Guess what Kyle. I've right now got every cards of yours.

Your card never won any. So, Kyle didn't you get any?"

"..Cartman. Let me go.."

"..This is just the beginning Kyle. Since you played the game I will finish it"

I loosen the grip on finger as I parted the finger my hand climbed under to Kyle's stomach and rolled his clothes up Kyle turned to sides.

"You really are sick. Cartman"

"..Shut up Kyle."

I clenched my lips and more pressure on his arm then yanked mine forward to his lips. Kyle almost grinded his teeth never had an openings. Kyle screamed as I squeezed his under genitals really hard and quickly put my tongue and raced through inside. Kyle let me open but I did not hold back, instead I was gently massaging it like brushing my pet. Really really tenderly. As my tongue was traveling inside him he was getting wet. He is, right now feeling me. After all Kyle is gay. He loves it whoever does it doesn't matter.

Or, does it?

I peeked at Kyle's face full of lust his eye was blinking. Open and close. Kyle did not take a ride I was the one who started an engine and took whole control. He just was a free rider

As I looked again he wasn't with me. All glassy and foggy.

He was never with me. As I stopped Kyle blinked open.

"..Cartman would u mind explaining what just happened?"

He wasn't trembling but rather was bold.

He was in fact palming both his hands on my shoulder while his eyes were pointing my boots. I said nothing and kyle faced up.

"Cartman..I want you to be honest. I've got lots of love so I know what u have! Say it then maybe I forgive you! Is that what I think?"

"..Do you need another test drive Kyle? What do you think?"

"...I"

"..Go back to bed kyle. You must be really tired."

Kyle was just there moment of silence. I sighed then tipped my toes around then revolted the knob.

click click

my boots met metal floor and made every clang noise before I know what I am up to I was running.

Kenny wasn't at hall and did not get a call and I saw the top line.

"Shit"

I was behind work schedule. 1hour 30 minutes to work and I was 30 minutes behind. For worse, it was raining I scourged for my overcoat pockets. No cash. Right I missed the taxi day pay and oh goody I don't have an umbrella I could but I really wanted not to instead I decided to stopped by small cafe. As I rang the glass door open lines of tables and some big marble table beside white couch shot through my eyes. tint of lime and fresh bristle and spicy smell of coffee buzzed in air there were chattering laughing and clicking sounds. And the air was moist and cozy blended with vapor surrounded on glass wall window.

"Eric..?"

I looked. A man, he was drinking hot shot as usual. He always takes a bitter one. He once was my rival and lover at college years. He was smart but not fussy about it. He was bright not social. He was quartered and lived alone on mansion with no backyards. He was an orphan he did not have brothers or sisters. He was but innocent and obedient yet always on top.

"Josh"

Josh straddled through crowds and every step the floor received shinny metal cross was swinging he never took off. Even on bed. I could not take my eyes off he was hot even more handsome. He was almost 1 point 8 feet inches tall and he has small muscles everywhere. He loves climbing jogging on early morning. I followed his track a lot.

"I heard u were married"

He smiled.

"I heard u lost eight pounds"

I chuckled "I will buy"

As I was front at the cashier and the green metal on my hold was picked out josh crossed over the cash table and handed over the credit card.

"..U never liked that."

"Your arrival was not expected and I had no cash"

He smiled.

"Ordered that again?"

"..Yeah."

As he took the bell I was watching the landscape photo clipped on lines. It was great. The

Perspective of photo was one which by onlooker so the scene was trimmed off but clearly the brittle winter branch was drooling on small stream unlike with trunk. It was about to break and one leaf was left the leaf was blowing in wind's direction and the sight was consumed by night fogs smeared around the pond. Even picture was all black could see the darker side of between photos which requires specialty as one mistake could blur the scene and theme of bleak winter.

"..It's good"

As josh got tray across table He smiled.

"That was for graduation. My cousin wanted it so I gave it"

"What your cousin?"

Josh squeaked his chair and pointed the cashier.

"If so, why paid?"

"I did not pay. I pretended it"

Josh sipped a little his eye was fixed on cousin.

His hair was blonde and curly wearing flashy smile all the time when he greeted customers.

"..Wait you tell me"

Josh said nothing he was just back and hint of line on his mouth.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"..He and I are different blood. Remember I had two dads"

Josh ran his finger through bushes of hair it glitters yellowish orange at the lamp hanging on ceiling. The building was a reconstructed hanger .Owner of the cafe bought the storage from one air company whose mortgage was all in red. dust and white and blue blobs were all scrapped and there was a few line of faint scratches visible upon eyes. Four sides of wall were wrapping the base except glass windows were made of tin. It wasn't see through leaving it more ancient and black and white pictures are lined in walls clipped on wooden attachment and light features are recycled with rusty water tab inside light bulb attached in hang of strings and outside was cooper coils in web.

There was nothing more than I contempt about lacy flowering covers spread across table which features in wood. no candy jar doll dangling flower patterned or pastel wall paper. Even guests here all are more individual focused along on own flapping of news papers documents

"This place is great."

"Yeah. I suggested my idea. There's got to be man's cafe. We do also have fine taste."

As I squeaked the chair back on the arm of chair and eyes on rotation josh smiled with his hands cupped his chin.

"Do you like it? Eric."

I looked him on edge of my shoulder a little bit shocked his eye was seductive and his one hand was folding my other hand on table before I was enjoying surroundings.

"..Josh"

His warm sweats and exotic fruity both fresh sweets were ascending my body. At soon I noticed first it rubbed against mine. It was a gift from me when we booked our weekend to Hawaii at last summer. I wanted him to be perfect and thought this would wear him like a golden mail armor. My perfect knight who would guard me through the terrible nightmare leaving up room of flower showering my empty hollow mind of being alone while together even more alone on this tropical fantasy.

That night when he and I placed bodies by one I was running through his hair between my fingers while supporting his giraffe neck on palm. As I put my head in I looked up the bright brown hair was burning in red his face turned whiter and in his eyes I saw deep woods, dense leaves no blank for sunlight. Deep forest and emerald green. He was no longer Josh. I sighed I just held him tight and the imaginary was gently put me in his embrace and brushed his face on my hair on his hold. I buried my head on his arms like a baby in womb. As the clang sound touches rough surface I came to myself. "Eric actually I was about to call you." Josh sipped my drink on ice then swigged it around so I could hear clang sound a lot it was disturbing. My throat was getting drier if one thing I noticed something about him is not being patient. Josh was a very nice gentleman his conversation was not always backed with blades and spears instead he surrenders but if he wanted something too badly he just would run through other's plays and pull them into him. And this could be the case. He could be more sadistic and manipulative.

As he stopped I was looking at him still and he slid the long glass across me like I was getting served I knew I would always be bottom to him no matter how threatening I appear to be he knows. He pawed his chest on face of the table "I know all about you still. And I know you want to"

Josh used up his force of hand on table as his face inched close and there was only a centimeters left between two eyes. "You seemed really hurt Eric" Josh rolled up his eyes to me and his other extended arm was already up in air before I shifted quickly making a trace on my face his eyes were following.

"Tell me everything Eric. Who hurt you?"

My eyes were stung at the spiciness of the smell and words my weakness was poked and water was welling up.

"I..gotta go. Josh."

"No. Eric you are staying with us."

As josh was back to position I looked down my glass. Ices were all melt and there was a metal on foggy surface as I pulled it out it was a room key.

"Christian never minds about having others invited."

I was staring at it and Josh pushed off chair.

"I will tell christian and you have no choice as usual"

As he clattered himself away with his glittering brown shoes to counter I froze. I was afraid of Josh.

I was terrified. Josh was always ahead of me. Art history class, photo shoot class even on relationship. When we went to Hawaii Josh did know I decorated him to someone he is not and I 've got a punishment. As I was dwelled in memories he came back and raised me off the scene on his shoulder to his auto.

He pushed the button with his other free hand carefully took me to driver's seat as if I were drunk. As I was half blinked though only drank for gingerale I saw the radar He was running 130 miles per sec. The car was pacing the roads with no streetlights but headlights and the rain was making scene more opaque again my consciousness. As the car skid around I noticed I was at his house. Josh leant over his seat and turned around.

"Here we are"


	5. Chapter 5

As the car was pulled, it vibrated as if it were on round area till a knock on my head on the seat with a thump. I woke up. The place was mostly all barren sand and several traces were flatten on curves opposite to next where small hills were on darker colors with hint of pebbles and shells. There was only a one house. It was even embarrassing to be called as a residence it was a move on house. There was a big white 4 gears truck and the house was supported on wooden panel some of its roof was torn off and replaced with different colors. And there was only one window. As I was watching it over the window Josh stepped out of driver's seat and opened up the trunk the car lights were blinking with high notch noise concurrently ringing my sight, Then I already was on his face when the noise was stopped. Josh opened the driver seat and grabbed me out to the pathway.

"..Josh I have to go"

He ignored and I was powerless. He pulled me in full force his big and little bit skinny hands could take up full weigh on me to his house. However, I did not resist. I played along and was dragged to the dark only small light bulb attached on front gate of the house by the electric pole flickering and the cover was see through by the bugs had attached it.

Josh wasn't well paid and decided to put up artist deeds. He was a bit romantist to sacrifice his living to his dream. He was living on move on house. It was a small trailer. where our feet upon next to house was stones in circle and middle, the fire place. Out in line on sand, a dirty laundry hung on rubber band between two make shift wood poles, drenching sand. As I was close to the house there was a red patterned rug stretching over side, covering the roof and it was a bit loose to one side. Josh dragged me inside and shut the door and the crack beneath let the cold winter wind blow in.

I slid down as he loosened his grip and the scene was all murkey. Then Josh walked over to the kitchen and I heard clickadi clack sound as if he were rummaging through warehouse. As I came to conscious and discern the lines and colors of the room I felt my hands were tense as I noticed my hands were bound up on electricity tape I realized the moment he opened the trunk. It was a tool kid. As my eyes caught him I was laid on floor. There was a big window. White dust was flirting with the light shoot through and on the spot, white leather round couch. Red velvet cover was placed under and my head was on fluffy white pillow unlike with quilts and handwork pieces on furniture and entire house he has a romantic fantasy on his sleeping area. As I blinked once more I saw him. Josh was close his hand was holding a glass of liquid he thrust it into my mouth as he lifted me up to pillow I refused it in my head but I drank a sip of wine, a red one. As it came down my throat it touched every side like a boiling magma that had been sleeping silently for a moment I got out of the car and was awakened. For a time, it slid and cooled off instantly for a sec. Suddenly another heat approached from gastronomic and through my veins, arms and, fingers nails. Everything was hot. I soon was leant toward where the electric shock fell. I blinked.,

Josh hintfully looked me up and wiped off the dripping along and continued as the glass was empty . The electric shock came through my finger and found a burning hole in my chest.

Like a rolling ball of fire it turned and the ball of fire was craving me inside, I fell down. What I did was similar to those toads on tray. Before I smacked it open with knife it flinched a bit. Its arms and legs were hanging over the sky blocked with the forty fifty inches of four side concrete walls. It just kept pointing there and as I dissect it I came upon some kind of water fell upon my gloved hands. Then I slid like a bolt then frog stopped there and its legs and arms touched the ground like a feather. I too was a soar of echoed and buzzing words and pictures played full in colors and I plopped on deeper onto pillow.

"I hope you got a nice delectable sweetness kind, Eric"

Josh teasingly smiled and clutched his both hands on arm of bed and pushed himself forward his metal cross was crossing line up on my chest down on my stomach.

As his necklace was stopped by the curve another wave came in I moaned. His finger was drawing circle on my chest

. "I love your touches Eric. Did you know that? "

He smeared into me like a fallen drop to underground cave coming slowly interlinking his fingers to mine slowly upon his head on a bit hard round mountain.

"I love your artist hands which brought world enlightenment and inspiration" I love your power sleeping inside you"

"..I.I "

Josh saw me little resistance of mine still tense with a shock on sides but blink and fist then, he snorted.

"I know you love that Jewish kid Eric. The question is why he is so different to make you leave? and most of all he is a Jewish."

Josh had a side to put aside non Christian not to his backyards but he loved to keep them on watch, bewaring every move of them in curiosity like as if it were made by different system different God. He kept on records"

"Tell me Eric. What made him so special to leave two of us?"

Before I turned to sides he formed a ring on fingers and attached it to my chin and forced it into his eyes.

"Let..me..go Josh.."

I squirmed. It was too hot unlike with temperature kept raining and thunder was roaring up the entire house. The hot breath was kept coming and I was melting with the house.

"Do you know I put something on your drink before and after our arrival?"

I rounded self up in circle and got flinched and my body was coming down from pillow.

"Why is it so hot..?"

"Effect. Eric. What I gave you, this sex drug which looks similar to those sleeping pill, is coming into surface. Let it in Eric, no matter how strong you are, you cannot resist it, Every photo man fucks Eric and I got the best of it"

"Swear to God Josh, if you again fuck me over I will..

"Fuck you..?"

The air became different. Josh threateningly grasped my hair up in air.

"You left us Eric. You had the responsibility for us and you left us and you said I fucked you?"

He dropped and my body eventually was round up in circle with my legs on chest with bound up hands on front.

"You got Christian Josh… Don't make sorry for yourself"

"The thing between you and I and him were nothing? And you could just like that over to the Jewish Kid?"

"..It was against my will."

Josh smiled and he crossed the line on my face with pocket knife as it smashed the skin at one alin the trace the red bubbles were blossoming and I cringed.

"The thing happened anyway. Eric. And you are the only one who can make amends for snd you did so at Hawaii. We were like boyfriends in real life. You chose me over him don't you remember?"

"Don't make his plan work Josh. You deserve happier life than this. Let me go"

Josh was laughing empty in air It was echoing bouncing up the walls on sides and through the corridor and the wind was reacting it blowing between walls and windows hard and the rain was pounding the roofs.

"Aren't you the type who lives life difficult? Just fuck me Eric hard and shouldn't you be happy when you live with me into you? Christian knows already he cannot transform me into different kind you raised me after all"

I turned my side to him I knew what makes him so straight and sincere his self abhorrence. He was trying to find the missing piece and I had one but if I do he is forever bound to me. "Josh.I am.." . "..Don't Eric, I am not mad at you for what you did. I loved and love you and you felt me an hour ago attractive right?" Josh was unbuttoning my check patterened cardigan gently and as a bare chest came out he was unbuckling my pants.

"Just have a fun Eric for one night let me erase you of him."

"Josh..please don't"

"Do is the only option Eric"

He climbed up on my stomach and turned my body front and hands stretched on head and widen my legs and on his grips and he entered me under and I was too middle of mind and nowhere

whenever I clenched my teeth he spanged me with his hand as I opened up my mouth he gushed my breath out of lungs and into me with his other hand on edge of my thighs and into my throat. Saliava and sticky glue was falling but I did not flinch. At the end there was a knock and I was before laid on bed too fell asleep lost consciousness.

Between my eyes I saw Josh was wrapping Christian around and Christian was in his embrace They were all smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

(Kyle's POV)

I was standing in all white but not only the color of the room wasㆍ Before the drops were pounding the hard thick glasses inside I turned the hinge left and dragged the door open. The muggy and salty air blew in drowned with the gust of wind. As I let it sank between my eyes my sigh was mixed and twirled into wind and it took it away.

As the wind stopped beforehand another heat wave came in and I shut the door and back to the bedside. I looked in rotation. Beside the drawer was a plant for ventilation and there was a fan blowing under the window. I could not help but was mused in thoughts too much things happened very unexpectedly. As I hopped on bed still on palms I drew up the drawer and picked out the cell phone.

'should I call him?' in what purpose?

he and I will be just better off underwaters I don't see him that gaze on me was so sincere and endearing that I could not take it off in a minute and his touch was so gentle; about the red spot it soon disappeared with his release though was nearly squeezing me he was careful to leave a room for me to rethink at least put myself in shoes to assume situation and the time to let me air in while..

The image just slid through my head and mind and my face was brimmed in red notwithstanding the temperature but I was fumbling for the happenings naturally. As my fingertips were touching the side of the edge of wall the door clicked open and kenny walked in.

"So..he is not even here"

"What?"

"Eric does not get a phone kyle"

"He must have gone home ken, just go"

"Well. it's raining pretty much hard and he has not got an umbrella and nope cash"

kenny fished out of few dollars out from jacket hung on stool.

"He was whiling away on there so I Slid it"

He tossed maxim can on arch as he was finished I took it

"It's free and most of all by Eric"

The side of can was heated on for a long time in hands and small drizzling was coming down

"So Cartman is in trouble"

I cupped the can and looked down the pool kenny had made with his entrance .

"Is there umm rain a lot?"

"Yeah you hearing the noise huh? wasn't it scarry?"

"And he does not get a phone"

I moved to feet I do want him the justice but not want to be like a drenched lost puppy. I just felt so as a friend. I slid up my coat on hanging and kenny too pushed aside the chair and together headed outside.

I was planning to call nurse but everyone was on hold kenny and I secretly made out the exit and dragged selves upon the park where the side of the building of my chamber was behind, no one. Kenny told he already checked the resting places bathrooms on floors the park was our last resort.

As kenny and I ran along the park on opposite sides Then the faint light was cutting between raindrops and the line of rectangular shape was appearing as I apporached it

there small cafe was caught on

Kenny opened the glass door when zI after him and some girl jumped on

"Oh I'm truly sorry sir I was in a hurry"

Before I entered kenny caught a glimpse of her skirt hem touching under knees and short white blouse swelling up and buttons were all on tight and about to fell off one thing I missed was her apron around her waist besides her hair was tightened and side of her hair was hanging on air revealing her line he called her up.

"Excuse me do you work in here?"

As the girl's turned around tiptoing to position her ponytail fell down.

"Yes we were about to close"

"Good. I'm looking for a man and he's umm bit round but tall and has broad shoulder"

I whispered with a girl shooting skimpy eyes - too general.

I took out the picture that was also enveloped in cover which Eric Cartman does not and did not notice from the first place.

"Excuse me, It's him right over here"

"Oh that guy already left the building. I remember he got away with another guy quite handsome one actually"

Kenny and I both jumped to feet "A guy?"

"His name was umm right, Mark as far as I believe"

While I was paging through phone books in memory kenny's face became white as a sheet.

"Kenny?"

As I swung his shoulder kenny moved forward and put his other foot before and turned around to me

"Kyle..you should leave"

Kenny's foot was already behind his back before response skidded around ponds and ran through buildings.

"Kenny wait!"

I tagged along kenny was far before me kenny got really fast as the car was behind kenny ran faster while I lost the pace and walked in the building watching him fading in rain Then my vision was bluring the scene I huffed and retrieved my self back on poles and took out the phone as I slid it up I pressed the late incoming call by the name of Fat Ass instead of pressing 1.

As the call was going I managed to press GPS mode on and soon I slid down from pole and the phone was sliping between my fingers and kept ringing on the brown pond which brim was filling up with continuous drops lying beside I smiled watching Cartman's angry smiling face on the screen as fresh droplets were continually dripping from the top.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny's POV)

Josh, if I wasn't misheard it was clearly him. As kyle and stan left the town Cartman and I hang out together a lot and secretly made bed as well before he actually was in relationship with me and the other guy. Things happened at last summer. The rain was pouring and thunder was growling in brim of the darkness the crescent moon was hidden between rainclouds and its light touched the ground very faintly. That's by far as I believe when I came to look through light shone upon the small bar window it was tailing along casting white shadow dancing in air.

Eric and I had one thing in common that was we were not into studying and don't like to be bound. We skipped class a lot and he and I held hands together though he hated. We went to the adventure and joined club oudoors. It was not hard to find. Eric and I went hiking a lot to neighbor mountains. The weather before was fine and sunny but out of the blue the cloud gathered and rainstorm was crushing our trails and Eric got hurt on the way as he tried to made way through the slippery ground and he fell down through bushes and shrubs snarling down needle branches shooting up the intermittent sharp thrones . As soon as the throne poked him the pond beneath him was turning to crimson red. Eric was crying in pain and I moved down carrying him shoulder to the hub. The door was loose so we entered. As I was about to roll up his sleeves breeches and shirts the door banged open and the oldman came in with a small boy who seemed famished. His face seemed carved and his arms on short white sleeves were all bony as they came upon the boy approached to Eric as he noticed the red and they treated Eric's wounds, opening up the first aid kid. While the boy took Eric on holds, a man put iodine on cotton and brushed Eric's wounds and the liquid smeared on to his skin awakening Eric minds at burning Eric fell fainted. I talked about us and the man presented himself recruiting tour group to abroad and he said was on the house if we took care some of his labors. We had to stay in cottage while Eric got mended. The old man brewed corn soup and warm milk and served wheet cookies for a breakfast and at night he played a radio and taught us to dance around campfire and the boy taught how to play the guitar. As the credit upon him grew; Eric was thrilled about the idea that he finally put a step in Europe though half dubious but believed in himself he was prepared. As we reached the airport and met a lot of people as saying they came by poster's notification. Trip was all fine we came across the giant resort coming with a deluxe size swimming pool there was a diving stand, hot bath on sides and the umbrella on sheds palm tree drooling on its arms beside the water covering the hot shooting sunlight. There were waiters serving mangos and papayas peaches banana plums kiwis and triangle shaped liquors to warm up. It was a tropical paradise. However at the night, we all were carried in trucks and to the warehouse to carry the mission man had suggested at very rainy day. Full of sacks were there so we hurled them up fast and sometimes came to harbor in the middle of the night waiting for approaching ship with materials. Except for throbbing pain on shoulders and back everything seemed to flow. Eric and I both felt too good to be in paradise.

When we played research as detectives as had noticed on 3'rd day 2 boys were missing we secretly weasled away during break for working and went to pool field to find track but there was none. It was state clean and what is more surprising was none of us came across those kids and their bags and tolitary goods were swooped in air-

Like those in movies we felt ourselves becoming strange and hallucinated as we were likenin drugs.

However that night we found we weren't

Eric and I was too scaroused out to fell asleep so our eyes were poiting the ceiling while others fell in deep ram sleep the noise was heard. Eric and I jumped on bed and ran to the faint familiar buzzing sound filling in ear which should not be heard at bed time. There was a ray of light smeared between the door and unsynchronized machine moving sound it was the one heard in tractor as it is moving the pieces. At the end of the light was a boy hung on ropes with his hands tight. His feet was pointing the ground in air and the big rusty hook was holding the boy like a loaf of meat the difference between meat and boy was the boy was a damaged goods the man was seated arming his chin while rubbing.

'What did you say? one guy escaped?'

'He..was so strong and I couldn't stop.."

The man squeaked his chair to his back and pulled up the top 4 stories drawers. The ranch came up.

At the sight, the boy was twisting side to side and the man was like a habit palming the ranch and in intervals pounding it in hand like a percussion our heart beat synchronized with the bump sound.

'Is he serious?' At first we thought we were half reading however as the sound of the siren came man soon looked over his shoulder and kicked off the chair before him and ran off . We quickly moved our self to the storage room beside as the man's presence was clear we moved to the hanging boy and cut his rope with a pocket knife of Eric's while using chair as a support.

As we were arching down through cartons stocks to exit we saw a group of men and there was, from the edge of the eyes, a mashed meat dragging by man with metal bat. It wasn't a meat as it was wearing torn off clothes and blood was splattering on floor also dripping water It was too contorted that figures became indescernable to one.

At the sight Eric and I almost dropped to the ground but boy on the front was showing his back before us moving on.

However helipcoters were scanning in air for search of a boy had escaped through swimming and one of them found hint of a hair sticking out behind cartons they shoot light in center and we were caught by groups. The group of man with each gun in mask tied us and put us affront to the old man also with a pistol seated. He sneered and was focusing his aim like a boy in a candy store having a taste for his multiple choices rolling eyeballs side to side. 'Choose me'. Eric shouted 'If you keep me alive I will, kill you'

Old man fronted on chair got a big laugh and swayed hia hand to his group to leave him alone.

'You are a brave kid. There's exactly a way to broke you easier' Then he threwed the pistol over Eric laughing he pulled the chair front him hands on knees and making squeaking sound scpooted closer. Man's yellowish disordained enamel got zoomed up. His big mouth along the mouth line were covered thick black and grey dust was riding it every breath he was huffing out was acrid and warm. His big palm corneredus and shoved us 2 to the food and beer storage with one window where saggy sour wheats and rottening meat by moisture were stagging in air .

'Josh, come here' then snaked his arm around his shoulder pulling him in whisper. ' Do you like one of them? if you do you can pick. The other will die'

The boy who did not flinch over someone's tragic and horrible death got flinched at next word.

'I know u've got some fun with missing kids. Tell me that what I made u gay became gayer inside u?'

'Okay. That's enough. So are u gonna fuck us or what?'

Eric who was at the furthest distance from man as man had forced him rougher inside crushed saggy wheat bag under and as the ears fell off he was before the man's standing.

At his presence man unsnaked arm around a boy and boy was pushed behind his elbow bumped on the floor.

'You think you are the dominant one. Guess what? YOU are gonna fuck 2 boys a day and if it is below expectation you boys are going down'

He then kicked the boy on floor in and locked us up with him inside with a gun.

At man's calling Eric first, picked me and dragged me on to him and pulled over my arm. His hand was skifully grasping my shoulder line and put me under to belly to roll up upper shirts. With the initiation he first gently peck his lips to mine then my nipples stomach then he slid down my pant again on my thigh side and as my bareskin was revealed pulled out my leg on shoulder length in arch form he quckly unbuckled his belt and loose his pants and digged his under deeply into me. He quckly shook his move and glintfully looked the man over drooling in fantasy the man looked closely at us while the boy was shying away covering his eyes. As man for the passage of time had a glint of notice Eric and I were enjoying, he got mad and threw under Eric's feet a wooden stick which was short but not trimmed off on the top the man evily grinned.

"Implant this and fuck or I will shoot this guy"

Though Eric did not show a heaitation over my shoulder I saw his eyes were shaking and he was holding stick on both hands.

He held it up in air and ran through the holes his eyes got reddened. As it raced through in, the blood was blossoming and the petal was flowing under his thigh with his eyes half opened he did not give me a moment for imaginary it soon was plucked and I could share his pain. As he was pushing and and the sharp edge running into deeper core I almost cried in pain but muffled my mouth between teeth.

As man called stop, I fell onto floor just like the man had been smacked and dragged along before me. At too, Eric was making a flinch and his breath was huffing and he winched pulling out the stick in him the thicker and darker blood gushed out and wet the floor.

The other boy was stepped forward with slight of touch of man on his waist. Eric and I both watched the boy. He was from the surface very shy and probably had no bed experience.

Eric too was frightened as he saw the fledgling out of the nest and the hawk was narrowing his vision fully in center of them beside. Eric grasped the man on hand and thrust him to the same spot I was supporting. 'Please I do not want it'

Man pleaded and Eric did not give him a second he instead sat man onto top of the stacks and pulled the man's string of cardigan over. Palming man's shoulder on one hand and the other he was pulling the man's rubber strip pants down.

"Oh don't be so hard on him. He has been molested by his own dad"

At soon, the man's eye was pointing his feet his shoulder was shaking and his body was curled round his hands were approaching ears naked. Eric slowly approached him one hand on palm and slid it in the man's leg and top on the man's back and lay man down on his stomach and he climbed up the old man tossed on top of stack a hankercheif .

'Better keep him off'


End file.
